yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 089
The Darkness Within, known as Hell Kaiser vs. Darkness Fubuki in the Japanese version, is the eighty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary After losing the "Underworld Deck" to Zane Truesdale, Chancellor Sheppard calls Atticus Rhodes back to Duel Academy. With Zane acting so unlike his usual self, Sheppard has reason to believe that Zane is being controlled by an evil power, and asks Atticus to duel him, in hopes that he will be able to free Zane from his dark feelings. Atticus duels Zane with Nightshroud's Red-Eyes Deck, in hopes of convincing Zane to accept that a Dark path is a terrible one to be taken by a respectable duelist. However, shortly after Atticus summons "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", Nightshroud resurfaces. In the end, Atticus loses the Duel, and is surprised to discover that Zane is not being controlled by Evil, as Sheppard believed. Zane declares that he simply changed his outlook on dueling: Now, all that matters to him is defeating his opponents, one way or another. Featured Duel Zane Truesdale vs. Atticus Rhodes/Nightshroud Atticus' turn *Summons "Red-Eyes B. Chick" (800 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sends "Red-Eyes B. Chick" to the Graveyard and summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) from his hand with its effect. *Activates "Inferno Fire Blast": "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack this turn, but now, Zane will take damage equal to "Red-Eyes B. Dragon's" original ATK (Zane: 1600 LP). *Sets a card. Zane's turn *Summons "Cyberdark Horn" (800 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Cyberdark Horn's" effect to equip itself with Atticus's "Red-Eyes B. Chick" from the Graveyard and add its ATK to its own.In the TCG/OCG, the non-Fusion "Cyberdark" monsters can only equip themselves with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. ("Cyberdark Horn's" ATK: 1600) *Equips "Megamorph" to "Cyberdark Horn", doubling its original ATK. ("Cyberdark Horn's" ATK: 2400) *Attacks with "Cyberdark Horn", because if it would be destroyed in battle, "Red-Eyes B. Chick" will be destroyed instead. *Atticus activates "Negate Attack", which cancels the attack and ends Zane's Battle Phase. *Zane sets a card. Atticus' turn *Tributes his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK rises to 2700, due to "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" being in Atticus's Graveyard, as it gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster in Atticus's Graveyard. *Attacks "Cyberdark Horn" with "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Zane: 1300 LP). *"Red-Eyes B. Chick" is destroyed instead, due to "Cyberdark Horn's" effect. *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" gains 300 more ATK ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3000). *During the End Phase, Atticus activates "Super Rejuvenation", allowing him to draw a card for every Dragon that was discarded or tributed in the last turn. Since he had tributed his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" for "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon", he draws 1 card. Zane's turn *Switches his "Cyberdark Horn" to Defense Position. *Summons "Cyberdark Edge" (800 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Cyberdark Edge's" effect to equip itself with Atticus's "Red-Eyes B. Chick" from the Graveyard and add its ATK to its own.In the TCG/OCG, the non-Fusion "Cyberdark" monsters can only equip themselves with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. ("Cyberdark Edge's" ATK: 1600) *"Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" loses 300 ATK. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 2700) *Attacks Atticus directly with "Cyberdark Edge" by halving its ATK. (Atticus: 3200 LP) *Sets a card. Atticus' turn *Activates "Dragon Heart" and sends "Troop Dragon", "Mirage Dragon", and "Attachment Dragon" from his Deck to his Graveyard, which gives "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" an additional 1000 ATK. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3700). * "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" also gains 900 more ATK, due to 3 more Dragons in Atticus's Graveyard. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 4600) *Attacks Zane's "Cyberdark Edge" with "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". *"Red-Eyes B. Chick" is destroyed instead, due to "Cyberdark Edge's" effect. *Zane activates "Power Wall" and sends 30 cards to his Graveyard from his Deck—leaving only 3 left—to reduce the Battle Damage by 100 Life Points per card sent. Since he was about to lose 3000 Life Points and he sent 30 cards to his Graveyard from his Deck, the Battle Damage becomes 0. (Afterwards, Nightshroud resurfaces and possesses Atticus again.) *Activates "Dragon's Fire" to destroy "Cyberdark Edge", as he chose the effect of destroying an opponent's face-up monster if it has 800 DEF or less. *The effects of "Dragon Heart" wear off, and "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" loses 1000 ATK. ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3900) Zane's turn *Activates "Call of the Haunted" and re-summons his "Cyberdark Edge" (800 ATK / 800 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Polymerization", which enables his 3 "Cyberdark" monsters to fuse into "Cyberdark Dragon" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Uses "Cyberdark Dragon's" effect to equip itself with Nightshroud's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from the Graveyard and add its ATK to its own.In the TCG/OCG, "Cyberdark Dragon" can only equip itself with a Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. ("Cyberdark Dragon's" ATK: 3400) ("Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's" ATK: 3600) *"Cyberdark Dragon" also gains 3700 more ATK, due to 37 cards in Zane's Graveyard. ("Cyberdark Dragon's" ATK: 7100)In the TCG/OCG, "Cyberdark Dragon" can only gain ATK for monsters in your Graveyard, not Spells and Traps. *Attacks with "Cyberdark Dragon" and destroys Nightshroud's "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (Atticus: 0 LP). *Zane wins. Errors In the dub, at one point, the "R" from Zane's belt is not erased, as it normally would be. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes